


The Bat Bratz Chronicles - Phase One

by wideeyednarcoleptic



Series: Bat Bratz Chronicles [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bat Bratz, Batfamily (DCU), Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyednarcoleptic/pseuds/wideeyednarcoleptic
Summary: Years after the story of Batman. Years after his sidekicks, allies, and enemies have had their time. The original heroes and villains of the stories, along with everyone else in between have long since retired or moved on from the life. It is now time for a new generation to shine. It’s now time for their children and heirs to figure out the hero vs villain dynamic and discover where they belong in the centuries-long feud.However, not everyone got the happiest ending. Some of the originals ended up dead, incarcerated or worse. The kids of said individuals will do whatever it takes to avenge their parents or right their wrongs. One of these said heroes is none other than Red Hood. After his death, the mantle and name went to his daughter, Rowan Todd. Desperate to avenge her father, she decides to take on the one responsible for his death, Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask. This is where our story begins.
Series: Bat Bratz Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660963
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue  - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work, along with any others in this series, is the creative product of me and 12 other individuals. It is based on the story built by RP and Tik Tok. I am simply cataloging and rewriting our story here. Each character and their storyline has been created and designed by a different person. If you would like to see us portray any of the characters involved in the story, please view the credits at the end of every chapter. Every person involved in the Bat Bratz tag (including me) and links to our tik-toks are listed there. Please do enjoy our story and thank you for your support!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to each character and their creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -beta'd by acetronomy

This particular work is the main plot and story of the Bat Bratz tag. However, included in this series will be backstories and individual stories surrounding 1 or a few individual characters. Those stories will just be in separate works. If you would like to learn more about a specific character, either visit the creator’s tik tok or feel free to read about them in other works. We are very excited to begin sharing our story with you! Thank you for taking the time to read and supporting our creative creation. 

\-------

Characters include:

Rowan Todd - Daughter of Jason Todd 

Gallagher J. Gordon (G.G) - Son of Barbra Gordon 

Max Grayson - Son of Dick Grayson and Koriand'r

Tessa Drake-Wayne - Daughter of Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake-Wayne 

Krissy Cain AKA Vendetta - Daughter of Cassandra Cain 

Owen Bertinelli - Son of Helena Bertinelli

Spade Napier - Daughter of Jack Napier 

Wendy Crane - Daughter of Jonathan Crane

Acacia Isely - Daughter of Pamela Lillian Isley

Darcy Fries - Daughter of Victor Fries and Nora Fries

Olivia Nygma - Daughter of Edward Nygma and Kris Kringle

Kylie Kane - Daughter of Kate Kane (adopted)

Cory Sionis - Daughter of Roman Sionis

\--------

The Creators:

insertcleveruser (Rowan Todd) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8BmJ/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8BmJ/)

callmethespacecowboy (GG Gordon) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL1JP5/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL1JP5/)

treyvidmn (Max Grayson) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLRvkg/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLRvkg/)

acetronomy (Tessa Wayne) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Tmf3/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Tmf3/)

totaljinx (Krissy Cain) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLfUUY/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLfUUY/)

austinlarson319 (Owen Bertinelli) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLJ8Sk/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLJ8Sk/)

etheralalien (Spade Napier) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8Lse/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8Lse/)

mackenzie_cosplays (Wendy Crane) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLegmF/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLegmF/)

kaitlynrosebrandt (Acacia Isley) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Ve79/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Ve79/)

thehufflepuff (Darcy Fries) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8v8PP/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8v8PP/)

thesemicrazyprincess (Olivia Nygma) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p87ads/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p87ads/)

emilycosplays23 (Kylie Kane) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8tyoM/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8tyoM/)

lexiedeer (Cory Sionis) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLdW9q/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLdW9q/)

\---------

Our story begins years after the story of Batman. Years after his sidekicks, allies, and enemies have had their time. The original heroes and villains of the stories, along with everyone else in between have long since retired or moved on from the life. It is now time for a new generation to shine. It’s now time for their children and heirs to figure out the hero vs villain dynamic and discover where they belong in the centuries-long feud.

However, not everyone got the happiest ending. Some of the originals ended up dead, incarcerated or worse. The kids of said individuals will do whatever it takes to avenge their parents or right their wrongs. One of these said heroes is none other than Red Hood. After his death, the mantle and name went to his daughter, Rowan Todd. Desperate to avenge her father, she decides to take on the one responsible for his death, Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask. This is where our story truly starts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to check out the individual creator's tik toks and show them some love and support. 
> 
> The chapters will be a bit short to start off as I take time to introduce each character. Once characters are introduced, chapters will be gaining length and the plot will start taking off. Have patience with me as I get this party started. 
> 
> Stay tuned! There will be much more to come soon!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


	2. The First Recruit - Olivia Nygma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to wage her war against Black Mask, Rowan requires allies. She begins her recruitment with the one and only Olivia Nygma. Lawyer and Wayne Enterprises intern, Olivia is the perfect candidate for Red's team of misfits. By adding Olivia's cunning mind and ruthless demeanor to Rowan's laidback attitude and reckless behavior, this team-up will be one for the history books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, along with any others in this series, is the creative product of me and 12 other individuals. It is based on the story built by RP and Tik Tok. I am simply cataloging and rewriting our story here. Each character and their storyline has been created and designed by a different person. If you would like to see us portray any of the characters involved in the story, please view the credits at the end of every chapter. Every person involved in the Bat Bratz tag (including me) and links to our tik-toks are listed there. Please do enjoy our story and thank you for your support!
> 
> -beta'd by acetronomy

The city bustles with night time traffic. The sounds of people talking, cars honking and the rumble of the subway fill the city. Olivia Nygma, Wayne Enterprises intern and law student, makes her way through the crowded sidewalks after a long day. 

“It’s a nice night out” A voice calls out from behind her “Care if I join you?” 

Olivia barely casts a glance over her shoulder, not surprised by what she saw. After living in this city for long enough she has come to expect just about anything. “I cannot stop you from walking at the same speed as me.” Her English accent cuts sharply through the evening air. “My name is Olivia. If you plan on hurting me or mugging me” She glances back again “I ask that you don’t.”

The original speaker approaches, pushing through the crowded street and matching her pace to Olivia’s. Her red helmet and the bat symbol on her chest that's slightly obscured by her leather jacket giving a strong indication to her identity. 

“I am not going to hurt you, sweetheart.” The masked girl says, her voice only slightly distorted by her helmet. She lets out a chuckle “Although I do appreciate you asking so nicely. You see Miss Nygma, I have a proposition for you.”

Olivia pauses, pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. A sly smile slowly began appearing on her face. “First I must ask. What belongs to you, but is used by others?”

“If you are asking for my name, I am not giving it to you. However, the least I can do is talk to you face to face.” Red removes the helmet and reveals a second mask, further hiding her identity. She holds out a hand “But if you must, you can call me Red Hood” 

Olivia’s smile widens “You are quite correct! I was indeed asking for your name, but Red Hood will do.” She takes the offered hand “I am not known to many outside of the legal world” she chuckled lightly, realizing her joke. “I mean, a different legal world from the vigilante one in which you reside. What do you require from me?” 

Red glances around, briefly considering replacing her helmet. She watches people walk next to them and makes sure no one was paying attention to the pair before deciding to tuck her helmet under her arm instead. “I need your expertise” she admits “I need help finding someone by the name of Black Mask” 

Oliva scoffs, raising one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. “I am a legal consultant for Wayne Enterprises, not a bail bonds person. Whatever could I do?” The two girls stop moving, while the city continues on around them. 

Red smirked. “Some of his goons aren’t quite as smart as you and I. Unless they’ve met an untimely end through me they must have ended up in jail somewhere.” She looked the blonde up and down. “A pretty girl like you must have some connections”

Olivia smiled sweetly. A little too sweetly. “I assure you I do, However, I have learned through these connections that I should never take a case without incentive.”

Red laughed “I knew I would like you. Trust me blondey, I will make it worth your while” Her eyes glance to the deserted alleyway beside them. “Please do consider my offer Miss Nygma. I will be in touch” she says before disappearing into the shadows between the two buildings. 

Olivia watches her make her way down the dark corridor until she can no longer see the other girl. She turns and observes the city around her. Despite her strange conversation, the city acts as if nothing had happened. That was always one thing she could rely on. Gotham, no matter what happens, will always stay the same. For now, that is. She takes one more at the alley before continuing on her way through the city, completely unaware of the eyes watching the interaction from the roof across the street.

\--------

The rest of her journey home was relatively uneventful. There was the occasional panhandler, some surprisingly talented street performers and a few bumped shoulders here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary. After finishing her walk through the city, climbing 3 flights of stairs and fighting with the lock on her door, Olivia arrives at her apartment.

“I thought they hadn’t noticed me yet.” She says to herself while pouring a cup of tea. “I thought I had more time.” She sits down on her couch, sipping her tea. “Guess I will have to move things up a tad.” she decides. Her empty apartment greets her declaration with silence. She pulls out her computer and begins to get to work. Being discovered by a bat this soon was not her plan. This new development was going to throw a wrench in her plans. Time to make some noise, cause a little trouble and get some attention away from herself. She quickly types up and sends two texts. The first went to an unknown number. The second sent to a number saved under a spade emoji.

[Spade, I need you. Meet me at my flat tomorrow morning] 

“Sal’s Italian Restaurant” she murmurs to herself “Let’s see what we can dig up about you”. And with that declaration, down the rabbit hole she goes. She dives deep into research while darkness blankets the city outside her window in a naive sense of calm. The city remains completely unaware of the storm beginning to brew. Life outside her apartment continues moving, sounds of the city drifting up from the streets below. Olivia resides in silence, making plans for an unsuspecting city. In her little apartment, she is oblivious to the world. And more importantly, the world is oblivious to her.

\--------

In the distance, a warehouse goes up in flames. Gotham would do its thing. It would be in the news for a day or so, then they would clean it up. It would be soon forgotten and no one would be any the wiser. Olivia Nygma doesn’t bat an eye. She simply smiles.

\--------

The Creators:

insertcleveruser (Rowan Todd) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8BmJ/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8BmJ/)

callmethespacecowboy (GG Gordon) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL1JP5/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL1JP5/)

treyvidmn (Max Grayson) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLRvkg/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLRvkg/)

acetronomy (Tessa Wayne) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Tmf3/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Tmf3/)

totaljinx (Krissy Cain) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLfUUY/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLfUUY/)

austinlarson319 (Owen Bertinelli) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLJ8Sk/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLJ8Sk/)

etheralalien (Spade Napier) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8Lse/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8Lse/)

mackenzie_cosplays (Wendy Crane) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLegmF/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLegmF/)

kaitlynrosebrandt (Acacia Isley) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Ve79/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Ve79/)

thehufflepuff (Darcy Fries) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8v8PP/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8v8PP/)

thesemicrazyprincess (Olivia Nygma) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p87ads/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p87ads/)

emilycosplays23 (Kylie Kane) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8tyoM/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8tyoM/)

lexiedeer (Cory Sionis) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLdW9q/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLdW9q/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will Rowan recruit next? Stay tuned to find out! This story is just getting started. 
> 
> Be sure to show the creators some love and support and go visit their tik toks. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful morning, afternoon or night!


	3. a Robin and a Crow - Wendy Crane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan continues her recruitment with the one and only Wendy Crane. Social outcast and daughter of Scarecrow, Wendy may seem innocent and sweet but she is much more dangerous than she appears. Rowan could use someone like that on her team. Unbeknownst to Wendy, her meeting with Rowan may not be as accidental as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, along with any others in this series, is the creative product of me and 12 other individuals. It is based on the story built by RP and Tik Tok. I am simply cataloging and rewriting our story here. Each character and their storyline has been created and designed by a different person. If you would like to see us portray any of the characters involved in the story, please view the credits at the end of every chapter. Every person involved in the Bat Bratz tag (including me) and links to our tik-toks are listed there. Please do enjoy our story and thank you for your support!
> 
> -beta'd by acetronomy

It was a quiet morning in Gotham’s famous picnic spot, Robinson Park. Families were starting to gather under the shade of the trees and joggers ran past on the bike path. Only one thing seemed out of place. Rowan strolled through the park, her leather jacket and the red helmet tucked under her arm standing out in the peaceful atmosphere. Her keen eyes scanned the park for her target. Today’s target happened to be a local thug who was just about to get his hands on some poor old lady’s purse. Pulling out her gun, Rowan fired off a shot into his hand. Of course, the woman screamed and ran away. She never could get gratitude for her good deeds.   
  
“You’re welcome!” She called after her before turning and grabbing the thug by his injured hand. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to steal?”   
  
The thug snarled at her through gritted teeth. “Didn’t yours ever teach you to mind your own business?”   
  
Rowan laughed. “No, but that might be because I never knew her.” She shrugged, pressing her gun to his forehead. “Oh well.” She sighed and pulled the trigger. She could hear screams from around the park as people began to scramble to get as far away from the pair as possible. Wiping the blood from her face, Rowan began to walk away from the scene, planning to leave before the cops arrived and things got messy. That is until she overheard a voice to her left.   
  
“Damn it, he was supposed to bring that shit to me.”   
  
Turning, Rowan found that the voice belonged to a young redhead. She was clutching a backpack in one hand and a bright red penny board in the other. Unlike everyone else in the park, she was not running. Instead, she stood there staring at the body with a look of displeasure on her face. Rowan thought she looked a little young to be in the whole crime scene, but then again, how old was she when she got started? Shrugging to no one in particular, she made her way to stand behind the girl with a smirk.   
  
“I would find some better help then,” Rowan muttered, just loud enough for the girl to hear. Obviously startled and surprised to have even been noticed, she spun around to look at Rowan.   
  
“Woah, what the hell?” She gasped before looking a little guilty. Rowan attempted to figure out if she felt bad that she was doing something illegal, or was because she got caught? “You heard that?” The girl winced once she had regained her composure, her eyes darted around the park to ensure that no one else did. Of course, there was no one around to hear her. Well, unless they counted the dead thug. Rowan, for one, did not. Rolling her eyes, she came to the conclusion that the kid’s behavior was definitely because she got caught. Rowan nodded.   
  
“Sure did kid.” Rowan watched as the girl’s green eyes widened and held back a laugh.   
  
“What? How?” She looked at Rowan quizzically. “Who even are you?”   
  
Rowan actually did laugh this time, simply pointing at the bat symbol on her chest. “Take a wild guess.”   
  
The redhead took one look at the symbol and scrunched her face up in disgust. “Fuck, you are another bat bitch?” She cursed, turning to leave. Causing Rowan to sigh. She glanced around at the now empty park and set her helmet on the ground before she reached out and grabbed the redhead’s arm. She firmly, but quickly spun the girl back around so that she was facing her.   
  
“Ah, not so fast. I think you meant bad bitch there sweetheart, because I-” she scoffed, puffing her chest slightly, “-am no bat.”   
  
The girl shrugged herself out of Rowan’s grip. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder. “So what’s with the bat symbol then?” She gestured to the one proudly displayed on Rowan's chest.   
  
Rowan looked down at the symbol and chuckled. “It’s a mockery. A statement, if you will”   
  
Rowan watched as the girl crossed her arms, looking skeptical “A mockery? What do you have against the bats?” She squinted at Rowan, looking for a reason not to trust her.   
  
Rowan shrugged “Maybe nothing, maybe everything. It’s none of your concern.” She looked the girl up and down. She knew who the girl was. After all, she was the reason Rowan was even in the park in the first place. Plus, she so kindly cleared the park for the two of them so they could talk. But for formality's sake, she asked the ever-important question. “What’s your name darling?”   
  
“Wendy.” The redhead shot out quickly. It was as if she had been waiting for Rowan to ask. After realizing how quickly she had answered, she attempted to look cool, crossing her arms and adding, “not many people know it. You should be honored.” Wendy gave Rowan a poorly disguised hopeful look. There were a few brief seconds of silence as Rowan waited before Wendy finally voiced the question. “Who are you?”   
  
Rowan chuckled at the young girl. She still had a lot to learn. “You-” she put emphasis on the word, “can call me Red Hood.” 

Wendy’s eyes lit up. “Red Hood? That’s badass!” She exclaimed, absolutely failing to keep her excitement and fascination hidden. Rowan watched, barely keeping the smile off her face. She was highly amused by this child. This was definitely not what she expected.   
  
“How would _you_ like to team up, Wendy?” Rowan cut straight to the chase, having decided she was done playing games. Sirens could be heard in the distance now; the sound moved closer to the two with every passing second. Rowan’s method of clearing the park may have been effective, but it did put a time limit on their conversation. She shook her head in amusement as the girl's eyes widened, obviously caught off guard with Rowan's sudden proposal.   
  
“Team up?” Wendy managed to get out, taken aback by Rowan’s abruptness. “Why would we team up?” Wendy’s eyes wandered around the park as if she was looking for a camera or something. Rowan laughed. Wendy could think she had no idea who she was, but Rowan had done her research. She knew exactly who this girl in front of her was. As innocent and sweet she may seem, Rowan was well aware of how dangerous she could be.   
  
“Well, the way I see it.” Rowan began. “You don’t like the bats, I don’t like the bats, and we both want this city to be the best it can be. You help me. I will help you. Seems like a win-win to me Crane.” Rowan knew it was a dangerous gamble, tipping her hand like that. Once she revealed that she knew who Wendy was, that she was the daughter of the scarecrow, it could either scare her way or give her incentive to help. It was a risk Rowan was willing to take. She was running out of time. The sirens were getting louder and lights were beginning to appear in the distance.   
  
“How the hell do you know that?” Wendy narrowed her eyes at Rowan. Rowan simply cocked her head to the side and shrugged.   
  
“I have my ways. All you need to know is that I can help you get what you want. I can help you get to your father. I just need you to do something for me.” Rowan smirked, crossing her arms. Wendy squinted skeptically at Rowan.   
  
“What would you want from me?” She questioned as Rowan smiled. It seemed her gamble paid off. Good. They were almost out of time.   
  
“I just need you to keep your eyes and ears open for the name ‘Sionis’.” She uncrossed her arms, placing them on her hips. As the redhead seemed to consider what she was saying, Rowan took a step closer to the kid.   
  
“Blackmask?” Wendy had obviously put the pieces together. This girl was certainly not clueless. Like Rowan had suspected, Wendy was not as harmless as she seemed. Rowan nodded.   
  
“Yes. Blackmask. Sionis. Anything of like. You hear it or see it. I want to know about it”   
  
“Okay, but why?”   
  
“Don’t worry about that, my reasons are my reasons. Just get me my information, and I will get you to your father.” She held out her hand, her eyes darting to look at the cop cars coming to a stop on the far side of the park. “Do we have a deal?”   
  
Wendy seemed to consider it for a second, before taking Rowan's hand tentatively. “We have a deal.”   
  
Rowan smirked. Perfect timing. She handed the girl a small disposable cell. “I’ll be in touch, Wendy. See you around kid.” Rowan picked her helmet up off the ground from where she had set it and pulled in onto her head. She gave Wendy a half-hearted salute before running off. 

Wendy watched as she hopped on a bike she suspected to be the thug’s from earlier and continued to watch Rowan drive away until she was but a speck in the distance. With a sigh, Wendy pocketed the phone Rowan had given her. She gave her backpack a tug before giving herself a running start and dropping her penny board. With a few kicks, she was off, skating her way through the morning as if nothing had happened.   
  
Cops flooded the park just as the two had finished up and left. All they saw was the body of the thug and the empty park. They would probably chalk it up to another gang killing and leave it at that. 

A few miles away, Rowan was smirking as she rode. The morning had gone exactly as she planned and now she had another member of her little team.   
  


\--------

The Creators:

insertcleveruser (Rowan Todd) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8BmJ/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8BmJ/)

callmethespacecowboy (GG Gordon) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL1JP5/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL1JP5/)

treyvidmn (Max Grayson) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLRvkg/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLRvkg/)

acetronomy (Tessa Wayne) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Tmf3/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Tmf3/)

totaljinx (Krissy Cain) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLfUUY/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLfUUY/)

austinlarson319 (Owen Bertinelli) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLJ8Sk/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLJ8Sk/)

etheralalien (Spade Napier) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8Lse/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pL8Lse/)

mackenzie_cosplays (Wendy Crane) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLegmF/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLegmF/)

kaitlynrosebrandt (Acacia Isley) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Ve79/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8Ve79/)

thehufflepuff (Darcy Fries) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8v8PP/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8v8PP/)

thesemicrazyprincess (Olivia Nygma) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p87ads/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p87ads/)

emilycosplays23 (Kylie Kane) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/p8tyoM/](https://vm.tiktok.com/p8tyoM/)

lexiedeer (Cory Sionis) -[ https://vm.tiktok.com/pLdW9q/](https://vm.tiktok.com/pLdW9q/)

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were two. Who else is Rowan recruiting? Be sure to come back and find out!
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! I hope you guys have a wonderful day. Be sure to wash your hands and stay safe out there!!


End file.
